leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master Yi/@comment-122.49.160.201-20130109103207/@comment-4834593-20130114172344
So, you're afraid of MEDITATE? You're afraid of the wrong thing bro. His Alpha Strike is why he is such a strong teamfighter, his Meditate is just a nice bonus to forever keep him in lane and maybe make him survive a teamfight while he shouldn't have, if noone silences him. But just imagine the following: (okay, this got a bit longer than expected. It's just showing that a viable team can be pentad by a good AP Yi + his Miss Fortune ally in mere seconds and with only one (interrupted) use of Meditate) Yi's enemies have a squishy team, with 3 really squishy people (AD carry Graves, Mid Brand who bought only one health item and support Taric), one moderately squishy (Fiddlesticks jungle, for example), and one tanky (eg Olaf). Nothing wrong, right? A bit squishy, but you got a Fiddlesticks with Zhonyas, an Olaf to tank, and Graves and Taric aren't the squishiest in their roles either, though still squishy. However, it's squishy enough for a Yi to faceroll, and a fail team to pick except if Yi was last pick. Now, Yi's team has brought Taric to about 40% health. The others are all close to him, and it's in the jungle. Both teams have enough wards to have vision of each other, and there are no neutrals nearby. At this moment, Yi jumps in with his ult and Q, while his team (who knows what, maybe a Miss Fortune AD carry?) initiates too. Yi kills Taric, and has his cooldown reset. Graves, Fiddlesticks and Olaf have also been hit by Yi. Graves is at about half health. Yi Alpha Strikes to him and kills him with Lich Bane, nearly killing Fiddlesticks, reducing Brand's health to about 50-60% too, and reducing Olaf to just above half health. In the meanwhile, Miss Fortunes ult lowers their health bars a bit while the rest does I don't know what. Maybe just sit around and have a chat with Baron. Fiddlesticks used his Zhonya's, so Yi Mediates, to find Brand about to use his Q, while Yi is ablaze, and Yi Alpha Strikes Brand just in time to not get stunned. He brings Brand to low health while Fiddlesticks gets out of Zhonyas, he kills Brand with his Lich Bane (note: Olaf is at about 30-35% health too because he has been hit by three Alpha Strikes with 900 base and 3*600=1800 bonus damage and half a Miss Fortune ult), then Alpha Strikes again, killing Fiddlesticks and bringing Olaf to 15% health. He uses Lich Bane and Iginte, one or two autoattacks, and Olaf has died too. Penta in maybe 4 seconds. Too fast to do anything to stop him (it's plausible Fiddlesticks was ulting, for example, thus leaving only Brand (who tried) and dead Taric for hard cc). If this is not enough, these are the AP ratios and base damages everyone got hit by: Taric: 300 + 1.0 AP Graves: 650 +2.75 AP + Yi total AD (about 200) Brand: 650 +2.75 AP + Yi total AD (about 200) Fiddlesticks: 900 +3.0 AP Olaf: 1250 +4.75 AP + Yi total AD (about 200) With 600 AP, this means 900, 2500, 2500, 2700 and 4300 raw damage. If the build had a Void Staff and Miss Fortune landed her ult well, this was indeed a penta, showing even from calculations only. Of course, this is an ideal situation, but in less ideal situations Yi also gets triples and such stuff.